legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman
An Alternate Superman who is evil as opposes to good like Superman LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Wanting to take over the another dimension, he is offered a chance by Blackgrurumon for this. He wonders if he should destory the base of Dr.Strange, Blackgurumon refuses and states he has something in mind. Baron and Evil Buss find out what Sinster is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before SInster does and Ultraman goes on the mission. He, Frollo and Gaston find puppies as Sinster's captives and take them for their own. Ultraman with Soran and Evil Buzz travels to another island while in contact with Gaston. Ultraman and his comcrades get the puppies and they manage to go into their experiment. It happens to work and they contact Blackgurumon about it who has another job involving the gunslinger for them. He and Evil Buzz are both distracted and attacked by Jesse's vampire allies afterwards allowing the heroes to escape. Ultraman and his allies bring info on Jaeris to him that will help against the heroes. He and Ares send Mor'Du and Mandrake who are holding Carl and Grey to an old abadoned island that may not be abandoned. Anarky once more scolds Baron Zemo for underestimating his nemesis with Ultraman and Evil Buzz wondering what he is exactly up to. The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Baron Zemo and Ultraman meet back with Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Ares and Darth Nilius who got Luther out of jail and that 2 were unaccounted for. Ultraman greets the villains who return with half of the Plantosphere discs and then goes for an invasion on Blackgurumon's request to the Simpsons Universe. with Mandrake and Du Bois, Welker, Morrow and Philiip who all decide on using the trigger if their boss is so determined to kill his enemies with it. He is eventually killed by Slade and his friends by blue kypontite and feeding it to him. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Time Travelers Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Control Freaks Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Caped Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Partner Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Bloom Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Giygasians Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil